


Before the Morning After

by mindless_indulgence



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindless_indulgence/pseuds/mindless_indulgence
Summary: Angels don't sleep.So Castiel has a lot time on his hand to muse over what has happened.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Showing some love to my dearest Molly](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Showing+some+love+to+my+dearest+Molly).



Cas let his eyes glide over Dean’s face, soft and relaxed in his sleep, without the worries he carried in his eyes in his wake hours.  
It showed his age, his actual age, without the years in hell, time in limbo, a childhood that ended at the age of 4.

It was astounding for an Angel of the age of countless centuries.

Yet, when Dean was around, Castiel didn’t feel old or wise or angelic.  
Usually, he felt like clutter of things he couldn’t name, actually. There was affection, sure, and trust and devotion and dedication, still, some parts of him felt things he couldn’t put a finger on it.

 

Now, of course, Dean had put a finger on it, and other body parts.

 

Castiel blushed at the mere thought of that.

He couldn’t say how it happened, even if he relieved the day a hundred times, he wouldn’t be able to say that this certain moment had been the one to change everything known in his very own existence.

God had planned it, right from the beginning, though.  
Cas knew this with every fiber of his Grace.  
He felt no guilt, no regret, only a serenity he couldn’t recall.

Dean twitched in his sleep, smacking his kiss-swollen lips a few times, shuffling around, throwing an arm unconscious over Cas’ waist, pulling him closer.  
The clock on the nightstand said that it was barely 4 am.

 

Angels didn’t sleep.

 

Cas had waited for Dean countless times, on countless locations, but he would have gratefully spent the rest of the eternity here, cuddled close to him, while he was sleeping easy and deep, unscathed by nightmares and worries.

He wondered if they would do it again next morning.

Parts of him were sore from the unfamiliar activity, but it was a small price to pay, considering the circumstances. He had never felt so close to Dean. He had never felt so happy, period. Physical experiences had never tempted Cas very much. Sure, being drunk provided a welcome ignorant bliss, eating could be very rewarding, and having sex for the first time definitely had been interesting –

Still,

 

THIS

 

Had been like bathing in the presence of God himself, and he wasn’t ashamed of admitting it.  
No matter what happened tomorrow, or what happened in general, Cas knew that if his whole existence had meant to lead to this night, he had nothing to regret, as he had found fulfilment in the arms of his one true destiny.


End file.
